


Y-Your Majesty

by imalright



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, smoochin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright
Summary: After the war, Dedue continues to act as Dimitri's protector. Dimitri longs for more. Post-war, mild spoilers (references to dialogue).





	Y-Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fic since 2006

The days since the war ended were simultaneously far too long and flying by. It seemed Dimitri's coronation was months ago and only yesterday. It was hard to keep up, hard to think, and easy to get lost in one's thoughts and emotions during the mere seconds of downtime between monumental tasks. The only consistency in these days was Dedue, faithfully standing, sitting, and sleeping nearby.

Dedue had asked, and Dimitri had hoped, that once the war was over they could call one another friends. To Dimitri's great disappointment, however, that change hadn't come, with Dedue resuming formalities and titles and other nonsense that Dimitri desperately wished he could cast aside. His breath hitched with emotion at the thought, and he closed his eyes to regain his composure. Silly, perhaps, that he might start crying over such a thing.

A familiar voice cleared his throat, snapping him out of his trance.

"Your majesty, might you… open the door?"

Dimitri came back to his own body, remembering the day was finished and Dedue was escorting him back to his chambers. His hand was clutching the doorknob.

"Yes, I…" his voice was smaller than intended. He cleared his throat and turned the knob, leaving the door ajar for Dedue to follow.

The suite still felt unfamiliar. The castle workers were hard at work restoring it to its former glory, but the air still smelled of dust and the navy upholstery was haunted with memories. The door shut behind him and he turned to meet Dedue's gaze.

He gestured to the seating area where a small sofa and two chairs were positioned around a low table holding pastries and tea. He wondered how tight his schedule must be for the cups to still be steaming, and he wondered if perhaps Dedue had given the castle workers notice of their return. The thought caught in his throat. He felt far too warm. His fingers fumbled removing his cape and loosening his armor, carefully stowing them away for the night until he was in just his clothing. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Dedue, the war is over."

Dimitri hadn’t heard the clanking behind him until it suddenly ceased. He opened his eyes and turned around. Dedue was standing patiently, the armor on his upper half removed and set on one of the chairs. Dimitri was struck by just how quickly he must have removed his.

"The war is over." His voice wavered as he continued, "We spoke of friendship, and yet even in my private chambers you refer to me using titles."

For a stretch, Dedue didn’t respond. He seemed to be considering his words.

"Please, Dedue. I want nothing more."

Slowly, and with less clanging than before, Dedue continued to remove his armor. After what felt like an eternity frozen in place, he finally responded.

"I am happy to know you are safe, your majesty." The formal title ripped through Dimitri’s body. "I wish to be your protector."

Dimitri, very aware of his movements, moved closer to Dedue. With his last piece of armor removed he stood up straight, and Dimitri raised his hands to his scarred face.

"Please," he implored, "We are in the privacy of my chambers. There is no threat here. No need for protection. Dedue…"

He wasn’t sure he’d ever been this close to Dedue before. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were cast down. Dimitri watched his lips as they parted.

"Y-your majesty—"

"Dedue, please! Call me by my name!"

Dimitri didn’t take his eyes off his lips as he finally stuttered in a whisper.

"I— D-Dimitri—"

The sound of his name on Dedue's lips filled his heart with joy. His chest ached and his eyes teared up. With an enormous smile on his face he pulled Dedue's face into his and felt the weight of dread lift off his shoulders when Dedue kissed him back. His hand moved to the back of Dedue's head and he stood up on his toes to kiss him more. Dedue's unsure hands softly pressed up against his back and Dimitri pressed their bodies together, both their hearts racing. 

Dimitri broke their kiss and pressed their foreheads together. He gasped out, "I've waited so long for you to say that. I've waited so long to hear my name come from your lips. I’m so…"

Dedue pulled Dimitri against him. They couldn’t get close enough. He was unable to think his words through. "Dimitri, I—"

Dimitri couldn’t control himself. He kissed Dedue, halting his confession. He pulled Dedue's collar and felt his body against his own, realizing they were getting quite warm. He wondered if he should crack a window but didn’t want to take his hands off his friend. His love. One of Dedue's hands glided down to grasp Dimitri's hip and a small whimper escaped his lips as he pressed his hips in.

Dimitri pulled back to catch his breath. He dropped his hand to Dedue's chest and felt him breathing heavily. He opened his eyes to see Dedue flushed and sweating. He stroked his face with his thumb, gently feeling the lightly raised scars he got saving his life.

"Dedue, I must confess," as he spoke Dedue opened his eyes. His soft gaze was always striking. Dimitri continued, "You are… I love you. I’m in love with you, Dedue. I want to be friends, yes, but I truly wish to be lovers if you’ll have me."

Dedue's incredible soft smile graced his face and Dimitri's heart melted. The hand on Dimitri’s back raises to the back of his head and he plants a soft kiss on his forehead.

He whispered, "I… I love you. Please, let me share everything with you. Please, Dimitri."

Dimitri kissed him again. Through the longing in his heart, he knew Dedue could never call him by name in public lest he lose all composure.

Dimitri's hand reached for the buttons on Dedue's shirt, and he hesitated with his thumb and finger on the top button before reluctantly removing his other hand from Dedue's face and hastily unfastening the buttons on his own shirt. With the last button undone Dedue's hands pulled his shirt off and touched his bare skin, one trailing up the line of hair that went from his chest to under his pants, the other holding Dimitri's waist. Dimitri whimpered into his mouth and raced to remove Dedue's shirt as well. His hands were clumsy now, shaking, desperate. Dedue pulled him closer and he struggled to unfasten the buttons between their bodies, realizing only when his hands found nothing but linen and body heat that he’d undone the buttons on Dedue's pants as well.

He gasped, now very aware of his hands and unsure of where to put them. Dedue squeezed his waist and he no longer cared where his hands were, so long as they were on him. He wove his fingers through Dedue's chest hair to feel his body and heart. Dedue placed a hand on the back of his head and took an unsure step toward the sofa.

Dimitri, taking the cue, pulled their bodies toward the sofa. He distantly noticed there was no longer steam rising from the tea as he pushes the table away with his foot. He gently pressed against Dedue, who sits unsure on the sofa, shirt open and exposing silver chest hair glistening over brown skin. Dimitri climbed on top of him— on top of his beloved— with knees on either side of Dedue’s hips. He didn’t know how much more his heart can take. Dedue grasped his hand under Dimitri's thigh and he groaned into their kiss.

Dedue wondered if Dimitri might like his body over him.


End file.
